1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting an optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, is generally equipped with an optical disk drive. Mounting the optical disk drive device to the electronic device with screws is inefficient and always requires a tool, such as a screw drive, which is inconvenient.